Open Season 3
| runtime = 75 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $7.4 million }} Open Season 3 is a 2010 American computer-animated comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation with animation provided by Reel FX Creative Studios. It is the third installment in the ''Open Season'' film series, following Open Season (2006) and Open Season 2 (2008). Directed by Cody Cameron, the film theatrically premiered in Russia on October 21, 2010 and was released as a direct-to-video in the United States and Canada on January 25, 2011. Many of the previous actors reprised their roles, with the exception of Mike Epps, Joel McHale, Jane Krakowski, Billy Connolly, and Jon Favreau. They are joined by additional characters voiced by Cameron, Matthew J. Munn, Melissa Sturm, Dana Snyder, Karley Scott Collins, Ciara Bravo, and Harrison Fahn. Plot One spring morning, Boog awakens after hibernation and plans an annual guys trip to spend time with his male best friends. Unfortunately, Elliot has distanced himself from Boog since he had started a family with Giselle. They are now the parents of three children: Gisela, Giselita, and Elvis (with Boog now being the adoptive uncle). Boog is disappointed since everyone else wants to spend time with their families, which makes him go on the guys trip by himself with Dinkleman however, this soon leads him to a Russian traveling circus called the Maslova Family Circus. While in the circus, Boog meets Doug, a lazy, self-centered, mean, scruffy grizzly bear who is tired of performing in the circus on the sidelines. He craves recognition as a full-fledged king of the forest, the ruler of wildlife. Thinking up a plan, Doug lies to his best friend Alistair that he won't forget his help and convinces Boog to switch his life in the forest for Doug's place at the circus. Boog accepts the offer, but the whole thing turns out a scam because all Doug really wanted to do was escape from the circus. Meanwhile, Boog falls madly in love with Ursa (who thinks that he is Doug), a female grizzly bear who was born in Russia and can effortlessly walk on a tightrope, juggle, and dance (which Boog finds to be "bearvana"), but has no luck convincing her that he isn't Doug. She dares him to prove to her he isn't Doug by climbing up the high wire. Boog accepts the dare and climbs up the wire, but to his surprise, Ursa reveals she knew he wasn't Doug the moment he rode the unicycle (which Doug couldn't do). When Boog and Ursa begin working together, they obtain much more as a harmonious duet than it might seem at first glance. Meanwhile, Doug arrives at the forest and disguises himself as Boog by pushing his scruffy fur back with mud. However, Gisela and Giselita get suspicious when they notice "Boog" treating the wilds like slaves, so they report to Serge and Deni and request they find Giselle for help and they do so. Afterwards, when Boog's best friends find out about Boog's disappearance when Doug's cover is accidentally exposed, they (as well as Mr. Weenie, a reformed Fifi, Roberto, and the other pets) put aside their differences and hatch a rescue mission to save Boog. Gisela comes up with the plan to save Boog and the gang go to the circus to go to rescue him. That night, the wilds arrive at the Maslova Family Circus. They want Boog to return home, but he doesn't want to leave Ursa. Suddenly, a reformed Doug arrives, apologizes to Boog for tricking him, and reunites with Alistair. While Doug performs the circus acts for the audience, Elliot tells Boog he can stay at the circus if that's what he really wants. Boog, torn between his forest friends and Ursa, invites Ursa to come and live in the forest with them, which she accepts. The next morning, Ursa enjoys life in the forest and ultimately becomes Boog's mate along with being the honorary aunt of Elliot and Giselle's kids. Finally, Boog and Elliot and their male friends go on their guys' trip and sing part of Willie Nelson's "On the Road Again." In the ending credits, Doug and Alistair reveal a slideshow of them enjoying their tour around the world. Cast * Matthew J. Munn as Boog / Doug / Additional Voices * Matthew W. Taylor as Elliot / Deni / Buddy / Ian / Reilly / Additional Voices * Melissa Sturm as Ursa / Giselle / Additional Voices * Karley Scott Collins as Gisela, a mule deer fawn and Giselle and Elliot's eldest child * Ciara Bravo as Giselita, a mule deer fawn and Giselle and Elliot's second eldest child * Harrison Fahn as Elvis, a mule deer fawn and Giselle and Elliot's youngest child * Dana Snyder as Alistair * André Sogliuzzo as McSquizzy * Cody Cameron as Mr. Weenie / Nate / Additional Voices * Danny Mann as Serge * Crispin Glover as Fifi * Steve Schirripa as Roberto * Fred Stoller as Stanley * Sean Mullen as Roger * Georgia Engel as Bobbie * Nika Futterman as Rosie * Michelle Murdocca as Maria * Jeff Bennett as Earl / Additional Voices Production The film was animated at Reel FX Creative Studios, which also did animation for Open Season 2 along with Sony Pictures Imageworks. A teaser trailer for the sequel was released on January 5, 2010, on the Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs DVD. Release Like the second film and the fourth film, Open Season 3 was released theatrically in different countries: * Russia – October 21, 2010 * Kazakhstan – October 21, 2010 * Mexico – October 29, 2010 * Turkey – December 3, 2010 * Lebanon – December 16, 2010 * United Arab Emirates – December 23, 2010 * Greece – February 24, 2011 * Colombia – March 18, 2011 Home media The film was released on DVD, Blu-ray, and UMD Video in the United States on January 25, 2011, by Columbia Pictures. Reception DVD Verdict gave the film a negative review, saying: "This tiresomely predictable tale exemplifies everything that's wrong about straight-to-DVD animated sequels to big-budget mainstream films: the plot is utterly predictable and rehashes a lot of beats from the original effort, the major voice actors have been replaced by poor substitutes and the quality of the animation has dropped dramatically (most of the visuals are on the level of a video game or one of those cheap CGI Saturday morning TV shows)". Sequel A sequel Open Season: Scared Silly premiered in theaters in Turkey on December 18, 2015, and was released on DVD and Blu-ray in the United States on March 8, 2016, which draws closer to the original movie, omitting concepts and characters from the sequels. References External links * * * * * * Category:2010 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s sequel films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010 3D films Category:3D animated films Category:2010 computer-animated films Category:American 3D films Category:American buddy films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American computer-animated films Category:Animated buddy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated films about animals Category:Animated films about bears Category:Circus films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Films directed by Cody Cameron Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in forests Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Grizzly bears in popular culture Category:Open Season Category:Reel FX Creative Studios films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Sony Pictures direct-to-video films